


Glittering Magic

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, How They Met, Lesbian Characters, Lesbians, OC, Shadow Weaver rejects angella in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Relationships: Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Glittering Magic

Light Spinner calmly strolled down the halls of Mystacor. The sorceress paused when she almost passed her very own statue. She turned and gazed upon the still figure. Light Spinner smirked and continued walking.

Her ego would grow ever so bigger every time she would pass the large tribute to her.

“Ah. There you are, Light Spinner.” One of the mages said softly. The woman rose a eyebrow. “What are you doing in my classroom, Xer?” Xer smirked and moved. From behind him, a angelic being was revealed from across the classroom.

She was heavenly looking. She had long pink glittery hair, a silk dress adorned in sparkles. This girl was obviously of royalty. 

“Her mother sent her here.” Xer whispered. “She’s the princess of Etheria, soon queen of Bright Moon. Angella! Come say hi to our best sorceress!”

The princess turned, Light Spinner could have sworn a bright light shined on her, almost like a halo as she approached the two.

Angella bowed. “What a pleasure to meet you, Light Spinner.”

Light Spinner dipped her head respectfully. “And to you too, princess.” She said dully. 

“Wow! See you two are already hitting it off!” Xer chirped. “Well, I’m gonna head for the cafeteria. We have the best sandwiches, bye!” 

Light Spinner grabbed the back of Xer’s shirt. “You’re leaving me with her?” She whispered, angrily.

Xer giggled. “Of course, you’re supposed to show her around Mystacor and teach her magic. She wants private lessons with you.”

“But I don’t offer private lessons, Xer.” Light Spinner growled.

“She’s the princess and soon to be queen! So; now you do.” Xer booped her nose and left.

She regained her composure. “So what have you seen of Mystacor?” Light Spinner asked, turning to meet Angela’s face. 

Angella had black eyes, which Light Spinner admired. “Everything but the hot springs.” The princess said, her voice colored in her accent.

“I see, we shall take you to the springs then.” 

Shedding no sweat, Light Spinner teleported them both to the hot springs. This impressed Angella. “This is our hot springs. It has healing properties amongst others.” The sorceress announced.

“Wow, it’s really warm in here.” Angella said.

“Yes, Do you not like the heat?” 

“No. I prefer cold.”

“Me too.”

\- -

Angella followed Light Spinner around Mystacor as the woman explained to the princess what’s to do here in Mystacor and what makes it so great.

Light Spinner would never admit that with each minute she’d grown more fond of this angel. And Angella was taking a liking to the older woman.

“So, uhm want to come back to my room?” Angella asked with confidence. 

“What for?” The sorceress raised a brow.

The princess smiled. “For tea of course.” 

“I’ve already had my daily tea. I need no more.” 

“Well then other drinks. Do you like wine?”

Light Spinner mulled it over. “Alright, your magesty. I’ll join you.”

Angella beamed and opened her door, allowing the other woman to step in. Her magic poured a glass of wine for them both.

“Very good, though the glass is shaking a bit. Maybe focus more on the magic then me?” Light spinner spoke calmly.

“Oh okay...” Angella blushed and used her magic to pass the full wine glass over to the woman.

“Thank you, your magesty.” Light Spinner said before drinking.

The princess smiled. “Please, call me Angella.”

\- -

They had a few round of drinks and were definitely drunk. Welll, Angella was. Light Spinner could handle her alcohol better than a immortal being surprisingly.

“L...light spinner.” Angella hiccuped. “Hm?” She responded, not really into practically babysitting the princess.

“Are you gay?” 

Light spinner looked at Angella. “I’m demisexual, but yes. I can be attracted to other females.”

Angella forgot what Demisexual meant but was so drunk she shook it off. “Good.” She muttered and kissed Light Spinner.

Light Spinner stepped back. “Wha...” She was blushing but only as a result of the wine. “I’m going to go, please get some rest princess.” She said before she left.

Light Spinner was attracted to women yes, but only if she formed a bond with them. She felt like Angella could have only been but a friend but since the kiss, she felt violated. Even after she announced that she was Demi.


End file.
